elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Book of the Dragonborn
é um livro em . Ele conta uma história sobre a lenda Dragonborn. Localizações *Sob uma mesa na câmara de tortura de Helgen Keep. *Em uma estante na Northwatch Keep. *Em The Arcanaeum, no College of Winterhold. *No porão secreto de Delphine, em Riverwood. *Sky Haven Temple, em uma mesa perto da Alduin's Wall após os Blades se alojarem. *Pode ser comprado de Urag gro-Shub em Arcanaeum e em muitos outros comerciantes. Sumário por Emelene Madrine, Ordem de Talos, Priorado de Weynon. Ano 360 da Terceira Era, Vigésimo Primeiro do Reinado de Vossa Majestade Pelagius IV. Conteúdo Português Muitas pessoas ouviram o termo "Dragonborn" - é claro, somos governados pelos "Imperadores Dragonborn" - mas o verdadeiro significado do termo não é comumente entendido. Para aqueles de nós na Ordem de Talos, este é um assunto próximo e querido aos nossos corações, e neste livro vou tentar iluminar a história e o significado daqueles conhecidos como Dragonborn ao longo do tempo. A maioria dos estudiosos concorda que o termo foi usado pela primeira vez em conexão com o Pacto de Akatosh, quando a abençoada Santa Alessia recebeu o Amuleto dos Reis e a Chama do Dragão no Templo do Único foi acesa pela primeira vez. "Akatosh, olhando com piedade para a precária situação dos homens, tirou sangue precioso de seu próprio coração, e abençoou Santa Alessia com este sangue de Dragões, e fez um Pacto de que, enquanto as gerações de Alessia fossem fieis ao sangue do dragão, Akatosh iria se esforçar para selar firmemente os Portões de Oblivion e impedir os exércitos de Daedra e mortos-vivos a seus inimigos, os Ayleid, adoradores de Daedra." Aqueles abençoados por Akatosh com "o sangue do dragão" se tornaram conhecidos simplesmente como Dragonborn. A conexão com os governantes do Império estava lá desde o princípio - apenas aqueles do sangue de dragão eram capazes de usar o Amuleto dos Reis e acender a Chama do Dragão. Todos os governantes legítimos do Império foram Dragonborn - os imperadores e imperatrizes do Primeiro Império Cyrodiilico fundado por Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil e seus descendentes; e, claro, Tiber Septim e seus descendentes até nosso atual imperador, Sua Majestade Pelagius Septim IV. Por causa dessa conexão com os Imperadores, no entanto, o outro significado do Dragonborn obscureceu e foi amplamente esquecido por todos, exceto pelos estudiosos e aqueles de nós dedicados ao serviço do abençoado Talos, que era Tiber Septim. Muito poucos percebem que ser Dragonborn não é uma simples questão de hereditariedade - sendo a bênção do próprio Akatosh, está além de nosso entendimento exatamente como e por que é concedido. Aqueles que se tornam imperadores e acendem a Chamas do Dragão são certamente Dragonborn - a prova está no uso do amuleto e na chama acesa. Mas eles eram Dragonborn e, por isso, capazes de fazer essas coisas - ou foi o fato de fazê-las o sinal de que a bênção descia sobre eles? Tudo o que podemos dizer é que se trata de ambas as coisas, e de nenhuma - um mistério divino. Toda a linhagem de Septim tem sido Dragonborn, o que certamente é um motivo pelo qual a noção simplista disso ser hereditário se tornou tão comum. Mas sabemos com certeza que os primeiros governantes cirodílicos não eram todos parentes. Também não há provas de que Reman Cyrodiil tenha descendido de Alessia, embora existam muitas lendas que afirmem isso, a maioria delas datando do tempo de Reman e provavelmente tentando legitimar seu governo. Sabemos que os Lâminas, geralmente pensados como guarda-costas do Imperador, originaram-se nos cruzados Akaviri que invadiram Tamriel por razões obscuras no final da Primeira Era. Eles parecem estar procurando por um Dragonborn - os eventos na Passagem Pálida confirmam isso - e os Akaviri foram os primeiros a proclamar Reman Cyrodiil como Dragonborn. Na verdade, foram os Akaviri que mais se esforçaram para promovê-lo como Imperador (ainda que o próprio Reman nunca tenha usado esse título enquanto estava vivo). E certamente não há nenhuma conexão hereditária conhecida entre Tiber Septim e qualquer um dos governantes anteriores de Tamriel. Se pode haver mais de um Dragonborn em algum momento, é outro mistério. Os imperadores fizeram o possível para desconstruir essa ideia, mas é claro que a própria sucessão imperial significa que existem pelo menos dois ou mais potenciais Dragonborns ao mesmo tempo: o atual governante e seus herdeiros. A história dos Lâminas também sugere isso - embora pouco se saiba sobre suas atividades durante o interreino ocorrido entre o Império de Reman e a ascensão de Tiber Septim, muitos acreditam que os Lâminas continuaram a procurar e proteger aqueles que eles acreditavam ser (ou poderiam ser) Dragonborn durante este tempo. Por fim, chegamos à questão do verdadeiro significado de ser Dragonborn. A conexão com os dragões é tão óbvia que quase foi esquecida - nestes dias em que os dragões são uma vaga lembrança, esquecemos de que, no princípio, ser Dragonborn significava ter "o sangue do dragão". Alguns estudiosos acreditam que isso tinha um sentido bastante literal, embora o significado exato não seja conhecido. Os Nórdicos contam histórias de heróis Dragonborn que eram grandes caçadores de dragões, capazes de roubar o poder dos dragões que matavam. Na verdade, é bem sabido que os Akaviri perseguiram e mataram muitos dragões durante sua invasão, e existem algumas evidências de que isso continuou depois que eles se tornaram a guarda do dragão de Reman Cyrodiil (novamente, a conexão com dragões) - predecessora direta dos Lâminas de hoje. Deixo-vos com o que é conhecido como "A Profecia do Dragonborn". Diz-se frequentemente que teve sua origem em um pergaminho antigo, embora às vezes também seja atribuído aos antigos Akaviri. Muitos tentaram decifrá-lo e muitos também acreditavam que seus presságios haviam sido cumpridos e que o advento do "último Dragonborn" estava prestes a acontecer. Eu não me afirmo como um intérprete de profecia, mas isso sugere que o verdadeiro significado do presente de Akatosh para os mortais ainda não foi totalmente compreendido. Quando o mal governo se instalar nos oito cantos do mundo. Quando a Torre de Bronze andar e o tempo for refeito. Quando a trindade-abençoada falhar e a Montanha Vermelha tremer. Quando o governante Dragonborn perder seu trono, e a Torre Branca cair. Quando a Torre de Neve estiver separada, sem rei, sangrando. O Devorador do Mundo acordará, e a Roda girará entorno do Último Dragonborn. Inglês Many people have heard the term "Dragonborn" - we are of course ruled by the "Dragonborn Emperors" - but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. For those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject near and dear to our hearts, and in this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages. Most scholars agree that the term was first used in connection with the Covenant of Akatosh, when the blessed St. Alessia was given the Amulet of Kings and the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One were first lit. "Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids." Those blessed by Akatosh with "the dragon blood" became known more simply as Dragonborn. The connection with the rulers of the Empire was thus there from the beginning - only those of the dragon blood were able to wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires. All the legitimate rulers of the Empire have been Dragonborn - the Emperors and Empresses of the first Cyrodilic Empire founded by Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs; and of course Tiber Septim and his heirs, down to our current Emperor, His Majesty Pelagius Septim IV. Because of this connection with the Emperors, however, the other significance of the Dragonborn has been obscured and largely forgotten by all but scholars and those of us dedicated to the service of the blessed Talos, Who Was Tiber Septim. Very few realize that being Dragonborn is not a simple matter of heredity - being the blessing of Akatosh Himself, it is beyond our understanding exactly how and why it is bestowed. Those who become Emperor and light the Dragonfires are surely Dragonborn - the proof is in the wearing of the Amulet and the lighting of the Fires. But were they Dragonborn and thus able to do these things - or was the doing the sign of the blessing of Akatosh descending upon them? All that we can say is that it is both, and neither - a divine mystery. The line of Septims have all been Dragonborn, of course, which is one reason the simplistic notion of it being hereditary has become so commonplace. But we know for certain that the early Cyrodilic rulers were not all related. There is also no evidence that Reman Cyrodiil was descended from Alessia, although there are many legends that would make it so, most of them dating from the time of Reman and likely attempts to legitimize his rule. We know that the Blades, usually thought of as the Emperor's bodyguards, originated in Akaviri crusaders who invaded Tamriel for obscure reasons in the late First Era. They appear to have been searching for a Dragonborn - the events at Pale Pass bear this out - and the Akaviri were the first to proclaim Reman Cyrodiil as Dragonborn. In fact it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor (although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime). And of course there is no known hereditary connection between Tiber Septim and any of the previous Dragonborn rulers of Tamriel. Whether there can be more than one Dragonborn at any time is another mystery. The Emperors have done their best to dismiss this notion, but of course the Imperial succession itself means that at the very least there are two or more potential Dragonborn at any time: the current ruler and his or her heirs. The history of the Blades also hints at this - although little is known of their activities during the Interregnum between Reman's Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim, many believe that the Blades continued to search out and guard those they believed were (or might be) Dragonborn during this time. Lastly, we come to the question of the true meaning of being Dragonborn. The connection with dragons is so obvious that it has almost been forgotten - in these days when dragons are a distant memory, we forget that in the early days being Dragonborn meant having "the dragon blood". Some scholars believe that was meant quite literally, although the exact significance is not known. The Nords tell tales of Dragonborn heroes who were great dragonslayers, able to steal the power of the dragons they killed. Indeed, it is well known that the Akaviri sought out and killed many dragons during their invasion, and there is some evidence that this continued after they became Reman Cyrodiil's Dragonguard (again, the connection to dragons) - the direct predecessor to the Blades of today. I leave you with what is known as "The Prophecy of the Dragonborn". It often said to originate in an Elder Scroll, although it is sometimes also attributed to the ancient Akaviri. Many have attempted to decipher it, and many have also believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that the advent of the "Last Dragonborn" was at hand. I make no claims as an interpreter of prophecy, but it does suggest that the true significance of Akatosh's gift to mortalkind has yet to be fully understood. When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn. Curiosidades *Este livro tem a mesma capa que o livro de arte vendido na edição de colecionadores do . A capa do jogo é a mesma do livro. A capa deste livro é idêntica à capa do Prima Official Strategy Guide. *A insígnia na capa do livro é o símbolo da Legião Imperial. *A profecia no final do livro retrata eventos de anteriores nos jogos da série The Elder Scrolls. Em outras palavras, os eventos de }, }, }, e finalmente as partes da profecia que levaram ao advento do Dragonborn. *A profecia foi documentada na parede de parede de Alduin pela antiga guarda do dragão Akaviri. Referência * en:The Book of the Dragonborn de:Das Buch vom Drachenblut es:El libro de los Sangre de Dragón ru:О Драконорожденных pl:Księga Smoczego Dziecięcia ja:The Book of the Dragonborn cs:Kniha o Drakorozených Categoria:Livros do Skyrim